the_events_of_sudrian_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
BoCo
BoCo is a current member of the North Western Railway. He works at the Ffarquhar Quarry, along with Mavis, Bill, and Ben. His shed, however, is at Knapford Docks, with Rosie. BoCo makes sure to keep the china clay twins in order, and is kind to all engines, and only becomes angered if someone is being rude to his friends. Personality BoCo is a tame diesel engine, who is sensible, kind, and has a decent sense of humor. Upon his arrival, he was unfortunate enough to be set upon by the mischievous Bill and Ben, when, thinking he had intentionally stolen their trucks, they pretended to be one engine and nearly made his eyes pop out. BoCo is now wise to the tank engine twins' pranks though he still somewhat humors them to a point. He is also good friends with Bill, Ben, Edward, and Duck. He is a true friend and is often willing to stick up for the underdog. BoCo is firm, but fair and friendly in his nature, not being afraid to speak his mind. Even Gordon soon thought of him in high regards when he "saved" him from Bill and Ben's antics. BoCo upholds a more praiseworthy and respectable, likable image for diesel engines everywhere, being happy to show the more pompous steam engines that diesels have their uses. BoCo helps bring good order across Edward's branch line, even occasionally pulling main line trains, as the Fat Controller recognizes how versatile he is. Appearances Season 1 "Keep On Keeping On" BoCo first appears alongside Bill, Ben, and Diesel waiting at Knapford Docks for a new engine. Once she was lowered down, he greets her warmly, telling Bill and Ben to head back to the quarry. He then leads Mavis back shortly after. Once they arrive back, he and Mavis chat some more. The twins complained about the amount of work, and BoCo calls them out for fooling around, which sends them back to work. James then arrives, and BoCo tries stopping Mavis from talking to him, but fails. After overhearing James' rude comments, he pulls up next to him and orders him to leave with his train. BoCo then comforts Mavis afterwards. "Strange Places, Friendly Faces" BoCo is at Knapford Yards after Thomas has an accident with a goods train in the middle of the line. He says that they might need another engine to work the yards. After Thomas, Emily, Edward, and Charles leave, BoCo stays to clear away the derailed trucks and take them away. "World Order - Part 2" BoCo is gathered at Knapford Docks with all of the other engines. Ben suggests that maybe it's a contest, to which Bill says he'd win, and the two immediately start arguing over who'd win the made up contest. BoCo groans and shuts them up. Just then, Henry quiets them all down and explains. BoCo and the others are shocked to learn of Diesel 10. BoCo is the first engine to step up and voice his desire to fight in the name of Sodor, other engines, including Douglas, Stepney, Mavis, and Rosie, follow his lead, and they begin whistling and cheering for Sodor. "Mysteries Begin" BoCo is at the meeting at Knapford Docks talking about Diesel's disappearance. He brushes aside an accidental insult from Douglas, saying it if Diesel is evil, he deserves what he will get. He waits there into the night as some engines go out looking for Diesel. "For A Brighter Future" BoCo waits for the search engines to return to the Docks, and tells Violet not to go over the Vicarstown Bridge to find Diesel, when she says she wants to. He later takes on the diesels invading Sodor, and manages to knock some off the line. When he starts to get overpowered, Gordon arrives to help him fend them off, until they see the Knapford Station is on fire, so BoCo goes to investigate. He shouts to see if Thomas or James started the fire, when suddenly Jeremy shoots out and pulls him into the flames, killing him. Pieces of BoCo chip off in the fire and fly out at Thomas and Percy. "The Fire In All Of Us" As Knapford Station burns to the ground, BoCo's charred remains lie amongst the rubble. Killed Victims This list shows the victims BoCo has killed: * At least 5 unnamed members of Diesel 10's Gang Death ;Killed By * Gordon (Indirectly Caused) * Percy (Indirectly Caused) * Jeremy (Caused) As BoCo follows Gordon's orders, and nears the burning Knapford Station set ablaze by Percy, Jeremy shoots out, pulling him into the fire to die along with him. List Of Appearances Season 1 * "Keep On Keeping On" * "Strange Places, Friendly Faces" * "World Order - Part 2" * "Mysteries Begin" * "For A Brighter Future" * "The Fire In All Of Us" (Corpse) Trivia * BoCo was originally going to appear in "New Conflicts", taking Edward's role. ** Although, the change didn't really matter, since HydesR01 voices both Edward and BoCo. * BoCo, along with Duck, Stepney, Rosie, and Ben, were the only currently introduced characters that did not appear in "Dishonor". * BoCo had the longest absence in the series so far, having not appeared in 4 consecutive episodes while still being alive. * BoCo is the first main character to die. Characters Category:Diesel Engines Category:Green Engines Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Dead